


Don't Leave

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Other, Pining, they/them Li, they/them Speaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Li would rather not talk about this.  Ever.  Why ruin it?A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Speaker/Liam "Li" Cowles, Speaker/Lily "Li" Cowles
Kudos: 1





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> The only reason I don’t normally use they/them for Li (or Rory) when writing in-universe is that Li is not actually nonbinary within canon and doesn’t use those pronouns, but I figure if the fandom is chill with using they/them to talk about Li in the meta, then I have less to worry about. People should feel free to call me out if I’m being stupid, though. I use they/them for both Li and Speaker here.
> 
> I’m also laughing about the fact that both of the prompts I’ve filled for 1. don’t leave are for relationships that are FWB to lovers and angsty.

It’s the fourth time they’ve done this. Li’s been counting, obviously, because what _else_ would one do when sleeping with a childhood friend in a relationship that started under literally supernaturally stressful circumstances? Li has been counting because these are the moments of peace, of letting go of the bigger picture and just _being_ the two of them, just being in their bodies and their own little world and stealing a few moments of comfort and pleasure. Li has been counting, but it’s hard to tell if the count is adding these moments together or ticking down to when they’ll stop.

It’ll be fine, Li is sure. It’s not like the two of them won’t be friends anymore (but maybe they only think that way because imagining otherwise, another ten years of silence and distant orbiting, feels like being lost in space, and the frozen _nothingness_ is crushing). Maybe that threat of emptiness should be enough to push the words _don’t leave_ from Li’s throat or give them the strength to reach out instead of pulling their hand back to the empty sheets when it’s over.

_Should be._ Li stays quiet, and the vacuum grows.


End file.
